


Look at this Net (part 2)

by conie992



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bondage, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conie992/pseuds/conie992
Summary: Okay now its part two porn time.  Robbie must explain himself, Sportacus has bad timing.  I feel for Robbie's postman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Who asked for this? no one. Will i still write it sure. Next is that sister fic, i promise.

'Days, the thought plagued him for days. Robbie had been in trouble, he had gone to save Robbie then, he didn't need help? It made no sense. Why would Robbie work himself up and go to all that work to just waste Sportacus' time for a few minutes? There had to be some alternative motivation. Robbie could not have known that the situation would have messed with him so much, could he.'

Sportacus had been staring at the floor of his airship for almost an hour, deep in thought. He could have worked out the situation faster had it not been for the sensitivity of the situation. Often his mind would wander to the day earlier that week, and then the problems just multiplied. His mind was a loop. Think about the situation, take a closer look, get aroused, forget what he was doing, start back at square one. Sportacus had given up a long time ago denying that he felt something for Lazytown's villain. There was just something so endearing about Robbie. The way he put all his heart into his work. The way that he cared, even if he would never admit it. How he was just unapologetically himself, even if it was extremely unhealthy. Sportacus had always been under the restriction of being the hero. He had to be the role model, a few mistakes were all he could allow. The hero can't talk about himself, because his job is to help the people, not himself. Sportacus got the most exercise running from his problems.

This problem would have to addressed head on unfortunately. Sportacus kept reminding himself on the walk to Robbie's bunker that this visit was for his own sanity, making his mind clearer to better serve and protect. The sun hung low in the sky, everyone in town was at home, eating dinner and finishing work. No one should get into trouble during his visit. Sportacus knocked on the lid of the pipe leading to the underground. No answer. Sportacus tried again and was met with silence. He knew he should go home but, he needed to do this.... for the town. Sportacus invaded Robbie's home for the second time that week and plunged into the darkness and landed swiftly. The lair was in far better shape that his last visit. Most of the equipment had been organized and the costumes took up one bench instead of several.

Sportacus glanced around but Robbie was unseen. Sportacus then heard something faint, the breath of a tune, that the human ear could not have heard. Sportacus saw a door ajar, almost completely hidden behind one of the glass disguise tubes. He moved toward it carefully. He peaked through, hearing the music more distinctly. It had a pounding bass and was obviously too loud. It came from a small pair of earbuds. Robbie moved in and out of sight quickly. Then he stopped just in view and Sportacus' breath hitched and he almost lost his balance.

Robbie was adorned in calf-high platform boots, which lead to fishnet stockings. The only real clothing he wore was silk black underwear and a shrug, not unlike the net one he was caught in earlier, but this one was black lace. There was a tight black velvet choker just above his Adam's apple. The fabrics of the outfit begged to be felt, and the whole ensemble demanded your gaze. Robbie was dancing with his side to the door where Sportacus.exe had stopped working. His body pulsed to the music, moving in an almost snake like motion in the air. The movement slowly rolled each of his features into prominence. He turned to the door, however Sportacus was too enthralled to realize that Robbie might see him. Sportacus knew that Robbie usually wore makeup but now it was done up. His eyes and lips were lined in black and his lids and inner-lips were a shimmery blue.

Robbie had stopped his movement to look down at a screen and change music. When he looked up his eyes caught something blue on the other side of the door. Instinct told him to run and hide, but he continued taking secret glances to see what was there. It surprised him to see that the blue was actually a uniform, belonging to one flippity floppity elf. Though from what Robbie could glean, the elf was in no shape to do anything. He was crouched down, red blush surpassing his hat, a very obvious problem struggling against the fabric of his pants. Robbie licked the inner edge of his lips. Two could play peeping Tom.

Robbie had moved out of Sportacus' line of sight. Sportacus leaned away from the door slightly, so that if Robbie came out he could hide behind said door. He removed his hat and wiped the sweat from his brow, when he felt a slight mist settle on the tips of ears. Mist? He looked up to see if one of the ceiling pipes had a leak. He was inspecting the several pipes above him as best he could, when a low chuckle resounded behind him. Sportacus' head wipped around to see Robbie standing behind him, hands crossed in front of his chest. How did he get there? Sure he could have come from a different door, but how did he get behind Sportacus silently? Those heals couldn't possibly do stealth. Robbie's face was smug and amused.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that its rude to stare" Robbie said pointedly  
"R Robbie, I I um, how'd you get here" Sportacus stood up and moved his hands nervously. "I live here." Robbie started towards Sportacus, for each step Robbie took, Sportacus took two back. Suddenly Sportacus was falling, head on the path to slamming into the ajar door when there two hands cradling his torso, keeping him upright. Robbie had been in front of him and was now behind him, he could teleport? Robbie stood Sportacus with a quivering huff and dusted off his hands. "Robbie can you teleport?" Robbie gave him a sideways glance. "Isn't that obvious?" This knowledge gave Sportacus an epiphany . The net... and his stealthy escape, and the room. Sportacus suddenly stiffened. He was standing in Robbie lair,aroused as hell in front of the man clothed in lingerie, now with no reason to be there. "Well you answered my question so i'll just..." Sportacus tried a hasty retreat but was stopped by a wall of black lace torso. "NOT... so fast there boy, your conduct has been..." Robbie sneered,"uncouth, to say the least." Robbie grabbed Sportacus' shoulder tightly. "I'd dare say that your guilty of some foul behavior. Trespassing, voyeurism, intent to kill." "I've never done that!' Sportacus protested. "Well the looks you gave me a few days just about killed me, but that's beside the point. You're still guilty, and you know..." Robbie's grip tightened and all Sportacus could see were Robbie's piercing gray eyes. He felt like he was spinning, and he couldn't find balance save for Robbie's hand. "Guilty boys get punished." Sportacus woke to a piercing white ceiling. It was all a dream... God-Fucking-Dammit. Sportacus moved to rise with a flourish of angry when he found his hands were tied. In fact everything was tied. Rope was splayed across his chest in patterns so that movement caused a pull on something else. He flexed but the rope seemed to only get tighter and ding into his hands and built biceps. Definitely not a dream. Sportacus then found that he was naked save for a sleek pair of sliver, metallic underwear.

"Way to bow out when the fun was just starting." Sportacus' inspection was interrupted by Robbie walking into view. Sportacus felt himself twitch. The only thing that Robbie still wore from earlier was the chocker. It accented the black hair on his ivory skin nicely. Sportacus couldn't help but lose himself in Robbie naked body. It was so perfect, like a ball of clay perfectly smooth, beautiful without needing a sculptor. Robbie bent down to the level of Sportacus on the bed, he had been to carefully tossed on. He began to kiss Sportacus feverishly, using the elf's body as a pillar, allowing Robbie to use his weight to deepen the kiss. Sportacus pushed up to gain more access and tried to pull Robbie down on top of him, but forgot about the restraints. The purple rope dug deep into his chest the fibers of the twine leaving red in there wake.

"Tsk, tsk now don't forget why your here little puppy." Robbie purred. Robbie stood up and walked to a dresser in the room. Sportacus looked around and found that the room was littered with toys and some incredible lingerie. Robbie saw Sportacus' gaze and chuckled.

"The internet is an incredible place, Sportaslut." Sportacus blushed at the name and Robbie turned carrying an assortment of items, lube, paintbrushes, a ribbon and a nail file? Robbie set them down and looked up at Sportacus. "Your punishment will be a reversal of sorts." Robbie began snapping the ropes on Sportacus' earning a yelp from the man when the flicked deeper into his flesh.

"You wanted nothing more than so see me tied up, panting, begging for you."

"y-yes" Sportacus huffed inbetween snaps throwing his head back at the image mixed with the stimulation. Robbie grabbed Sportacus head and pulled it towards him, Sportacus look through the lust in his eyes at Robbie.

"Here you are tied up, panting, and believe me, you.will.beg." Robbie then put the ribbon across Sportacus' eyes, rendering him blind. Sportacus suddenly became quite concerned about the nail file. The flicking had stopped and all he could hear was shuffling. The first thing he felt was the underwear being ripped from him, he heard pearl snaps unbuckle. Take it to Robbie to put snaps on underwear for the sole purpose of ripping them off. The next thing was a flutter of hair on his back. The paintbrushes. Robbie started at the small of Sportacus' back,near his hands, and worked its way up to his neck. It traced it's self in a pattern between his muscles and the crossings in the rope. It then did a similar motion down his chest lingering but never touching his arousal. He could handle this. The competitive part of Sportacus began to come out and he wanted to see if you could beat this. The notion didn't last long. Robbie was just setting his pattern. The next thing were Robbie's hands tracing over him in the same manner. Bits of his rounded nails would gently scrape his skin, sending shivers own Sportacus' spine. The feeling was its own form soothing and arousing. The motion stopped in the same matter, except the session seemed to stop for what seemed hours. Sportacus could only sit and whine. Whining wasn't begging, he kept telling himself. His cries were soon answered by a pair of lips on his.

"You're needy you know that, and annoying." Robbie commenting. The only thing Sportacus could see was white light. Robbie's nails were on him, digging almost to the point of blood. The once dull ends were now filed to smiling points. Robbie then deviated from pattern running his nail along his scalp. It felt fantastic and Sportacus bit his lip to suppress the urge to cry out. He would win, even if he didn't really know why he had to or that he wanted too. Robbie them gave a surprised hum and brought his mouth close to Sportacus' ear. Robbie's knee rubbed against Sportacus' dick and he let out a moan. Robbie saw his mistake and moved to sit behind Sportacus. No, not yet, the elf still hadn't begged. Robbie then resumed his examination of Sportacus' ears, and there pointed tips. He grabbed a tip with his lips and dragged his lips along the shell. Sportacus could feel the precum that had built on the head of his cock slid down his shaft. He couldn't stand it. When Robbie reached around and played with his nipples and ears at the same time, he knew he'd lost.

" Oh gods please ...Robbie, Please." Sportacus let out a whine as the contact stopped and Robbie moved to his front.

"What was that?"

" Please Robbie, touch me... I'm begging you." Sportacus was blinded by the light that flooded into his vision. Before he had time to recover a hand was on his cock, spreading the precum over the head and under shaft. He looked down to see Robbie hovering above his dick. He gave a smug look up and took Sportacus into his mouth. Sportacus moaned, feeling the vibration through his chest. The heat of Robbie's mouth was almost too much already. Sportacus tried desperately tried to buck but instead fell back on his hands. Sportacus was at Robbie's mercy. Robbie's head bobbed on Sporacus' dick quickly making a mess of him. The sounds of wet slick were obscene. Sportacus felt a tighting in his balls and knew he was too close. He held his breath in a slight scream as came down the back of Robbies throat. In the wake of his climax, he flexed everything powerfully and the rope gave its final bow as it snapped in various places as Sportacus began to grow limp. He felt his body scream in relief, as the pain and wind-down lulled him to sleep. Robbie looked down and curse through the smile on his lips from his work. He rolled his eyes. 

" Great now he owes me at least a hand job AND some new rope."

**Author's Note:**

> okay i'm sorry, i cant write fanfics, but i like writing fanfics. Like if this was an essay it would be the bombdiggity, but nope it takes 15 min to write a two page college essay. a smutty fanfic? hours of undivided attention and its still shit.


End file.
